The present invention relates to a multi-way input device and an operational failure avoidance method using the same wherein a command is selected through tilting or sliding movements of an operation terminal to perform input operation.
In the related art multi-way input devices, as disclosed in “an input device” disclosed in Japanese patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-312359, it has heretofore been proposed to provide an operational failure counter means, adapted to count and store an operational failure frequency encountered in respective operational directions, that during occurrence of the operational failure frequency with respect to a certain operational direction exceeding a given frequency, allows a function (command) selectable through the relevant operational direction to be replaced with a function selectable through the other operational direction for thereby avoiding the operational failures.
Under a circumstance where an operational direction in a certain operational condition differs from that of the related art type with which the operator is familiarized or differs from that of a general custom, although erroneous operation occurs due to operation custom of the operator, such as operation in the direction of the related art type or operation in the direction resulted in general custom, which the operator is apt to unconsciously execute, such operational failure avoidance measure is effective to preclude such erroneous operation.